Forum:Trilfuva
I would like to enlist any brave soul who wishes to help me make Trilfuva into one of the best and most detailed settlements on this wiki. Any who dare attempt this task, leave your name, number, a short message, and your call will be returned. Thank you. (I lol'd). Seriously, though, leave your name, and what you bring to the table. Woogers(lol what ) 22:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *TM - I'll create building articles and probably help out in making a city grid and things like that. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Discussion I don't think Trilfuva should have a grid. Its an ancient city, and should therefore have an organic layout for most of its urban zone, except for the newest outlying areas, say post-1940. Woogers(lol what ) 22:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, first, I don't think it makes sense to have large settlements founded in... 1593 BC (Precisely!). I too think that Trilfuva should be an organic layout, I meant city layout when I said grid. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) That's a good start date, however, the settlement shouldn't have an exact number placed on its population until right after the fall of the Roman Empire. Woogers(lol what ) 23:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't mean as in a random precise date, I mean the settlement has been going on for longer, but the city state had only existed during the 1st century BCE. So its just this nice little city state, then it unites with some nearby ones and starts expanding (centered on Trilfuva), while Dyluria expands in the west (centered on Isatfa), and then Leubantia takes over Dyluria sometime before the second millennium CE. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Bad. Start settlement at that time. City-State around 7th BC. Woogers(lol what ) 23:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::When were the first Germanic city states? If they popped up later than 7th BCE, I don't think that would make sense. Otherwise, here's the overview of the history of Leubantia: Trilfuva city state (7th BCE-4th CE) --> Duchy of Leubantia (4th CE-8th CE, alongside Principality of Dyluria) --> Kingdom of Leubantia (+Dyluria. Lasts until republic). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::The first Germanic settlements in the Leubantian zone sprung up between 750 to 1 AD, but no form of actual government, I think Woogers(lol what ) 23:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then the city-state of Trilfuva would have sprung up sometimes in the first/second/third century BCE. And then the settlement would have become a city during the first CE centuries. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We can stretch it a tiny bit for the purposes of Conworlding, because Ivalice's history is based on numerous false pretenses, and no one's complained about any of them yet, lol. Woogers(lol what ) 00:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Mmm yes, how about the settlement dates back to the 15th century BCE, and then the city state is founded in the first/second/third century BCE. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I guess? Thats no different than what you already said though.Woogers(lol what ) 00:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Here's what I have to say: asdfjkl;asdfjkl; So that is agreed on. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Also, we should say that "Archeologists have discovered evidence of settlement in the Trilfuva area dating back to the 16th century BC." or something along those lines, as I doubt our technology can accurately give a year. Woogers(lol what ) 23:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Trilfuva-related articles Our first challenge, is to organize the farflung articles relating to Trilfuva. A search for Trilfuva does not necessarily accomplish this task. As the reformation progresses over time, add articles to the list. Dunford *Dunford *Dunford College *Dunford Stadium *LUF Dunford *Dunford Depot *Dunford (electoral division) Duchesses Cross *Duchesses Cross *Leubantian Library *Embassy of Heigard in Leubantia *Embassy of Ivalice in Leubantia *Muertśistur Place *Duchesses Cross station Central Business District *Leubantian State Railways Tower Unknown/Unsorted *Tylfa *Trilfuva St. Fila's Airport *National Theatre of Leubantia *Embassy of Derhaland in Leubantia *Museum of Leubantia *University of Trilfuva *Trilfuva Metro *Trilfuva Zoo *Zoo (Trilfuva Metro) *St. Fila's Bus Station *Embassy of Surea in Leubantia *Embassy of Surea in Leubantia *Trilfuva Central railway station *Embassy of New Cambria in Leubantia *Trilfuva Fila I railway station *Trilfuva Riverside railway station *Trilfuva Queen Joan Place railway station *Trilfuva St. Fila's railway station *Trilfuva Delba railway station *Trilfuva Agincourt railway station *Trilfuva Higsfard Place railway station *Jeurg T. Fiśer International Airport *Delba Swimming Center *Frigabu River Non-Locational *AirportLink *Trilfuva Termini *Sacking of Tril